Finding Hope: Austin and Ally
by bree cx
Summary: Ally Dawson has the perfect life. AT LEAST SHE THOUGHT SHE DID. when news gets out, everyone turns on her, even her best friend. BUT when she and her family move to Miami , will she meet true friends? And will a certain blonde be there for her after all her hope has vanished? (Warning: cuss words appear often)
1. her perfect life

**CHAPTER 1**

Allyson Marie Dawson. 17 years old, senior at the most expensive and preppiest high school in the state, and the daughter of Lester and Penny Dawson, Richest company owners in all of New york. She basically had the perfect life, until one little secret gets out, and changes her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Ally!" My best friend Raini called. "There is a huge party going on tonight at Kayla's house. Wanna come?"<p>

"Of course" I yelled. "After all, I am the most popular girl in the senior class"

"How could I forget?" Raining laughed. "I'll see you tonight, and make sure you wear something hot. "

"Alright" we air kissed just like any other best friends, and headed to first period.

-x-

"Allyson Marie Dawson" my teacher called. "Your phone. NOW. "

"Shit." I thought to myself. I guess she caught me texting my amazing boyfriend Cody. He's literally the best and hottest guy in school, so we're the perfect couple.

"Here." I said with a fake smile as I handed my phone to the teacher and walked to my seat.

* * *

><p>"MOM DAD! I'm home!" I waited for a reply, but silence filled our large living room instead.<p>

Finally, after two hours, my parents came down. Mother looked like she had been crying, and Father had worriness in his eyes. "Allyson, we need to tell you something" my mother said, motioning for me to sit on the couch.

"Were broke." She practically screamed.

My eyes went wide. "WHAT, HOW!?"

"The company, it's shutting down, and without it, we are completely wiped out, which means we have to move."

"MOVE!?"

"Yeah, in a week. To Miami.."

I took a minute to absorb the information before running upstairs. At least I have Kayla's party to take things off my mind..

* * *

><p>I walked up the spiral stairs that led to her huge ball room. Usually, she and everyone else would greet me right away, but it seemed like people were ignoring me...was it my outfit? Oh there's Cody, he'll tell me.<p>

"Hey babe" I said before kissing him, but he pulled away, leaving me confused.

"Listen, Ally...you're a great girl, but I just don't feel it anymore"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to hold back the tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

"I'm dumping you. Sorry..." He said coldly, before walking away.

WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Kayla!" I called as she walked past me. "What's going on? Why is everyone ignoring me, and guess what, Cody just dumped me!"

"Ally, I think you should leave. "

"Why!?" I questioned. "We always have fun at parties together. You ME, and Raini."

"YEAH" she said. "But, you're not,... good enough for us anymore..."

I was confused.

"Ally, we know you're broke. We know your parents lost their jobs, and we also know that you're leaving. So, we can't talk to you anymore.."

I CRIED right there, for everyone to see. "RAINI?" I turned to her. "You don't care about any of that right? Your still my best friend?"

She looked down. "Sorry...Ally."

* * *

><p>A week has gone by since everything. SINCE my parents lost their jobs, since we became broke, my boyfriend dumped me, and since my best friend turned on past few days have been hell. No one talked to me at all. I thought my life was perfect, thought I had the best friends a girl could ever have, but now I realize something. These 'friends' weren't true friends. They only cared because my parents were rich. AND NOW THAT THEY'RE NOT, THEY COULDN'T GIVE LESS OF A SHIT ABOUT ME.<p>

But I'm kind of glad, today is the day we move. Hopefully, I'll have a fresh start. Make some real friends, and make myself known. IN a good way of course. Because this time, I want things to be different. I wanna be known for me, not because my parents were rich. This is it. I'm leaving my fake life behind. Miami, here I come.

* * *

><p>(AN ok guys, here's the first chapter of "Finding Hope", and I really hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, it will pick up next chapter for sure, that's when she encounters a certain...blonde...;) But for now, view and please leave a review and/or some ideas please. I want this story to be good.:)

THANKS! And I'll update soon.


	2. adapting pt 1

chapter 2

it had been a very long flight from New York to Miami, but in my opinion, it was well worth it. This house that my parents were able to buy was perfect. It wasnt a big mansion like we used to have, no. It was a simple urban house with three bedrooms, and a big backyard with a pool. Like i said, it was Perfect.

i quickly ran upstairs to a room that was turqoise blue, and had music notes everywhere. Yes. You assumed right, i LOVE music, i even write songs actually. But, you see, when you go to a preppy school like i do, or...did, no one really cares. All they notice is your wealth, or how attractive you are.

It sucks really...

* * *

><p>Ahh yes, how exciting. Yesterday we got settled in at the new house, and everything looked great. But im so dreading this morning. First day of school as the new girl. Not to mention that most of the seniors probably have their little groups by now...<p>

"see ya later guys!" i yelled to my parents before heading out to school.

* * *

><p>Marino High School, Home of the Manatees. Hmm, doesnt sound that bad...<p>

i walked up to the main office where the front desk lady greeted me with a smile and handed me my schedule that read

_Psychology 3-4 room 108_

_Chemistry 3-4 room 118_

_Algebra 'll room 204_

_English 7-8 room 210_

_Lunch_

_Gym quadrant 6_

_Music Appreciation room 101_

This lady is way nicer than the bitchy front desk lady from my old school...

I walked up to room 108, my first period, and slowly went inside. I know I'm a senior and all, but being the new girl is still pretty scary.

"You're late" the first words I hear from the middle aged woman who I now call my teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm new, and got lost, and-" she cut me off.

"Ms. Dawson, I know why you're late, just please go take a seat next to Ms. De La Rosa."

-xxx-

"Hey" I said to the chubby Latina girl next to me.

"Hey" she said. "I'm Patricia, but you can call me Trish." (1)

"Allyson, but you can call me Ally" we both chuckled at having nicknames.

"So, Ally, not to get up in your business, but, it's two months into senior year, how come you decide to change schools now?" She asked a little confused.

I sighed. "Well, it wasn't really my choice. After my parents lost their jobs, we had to move here from New York. But, I'm kinda glad we did, because once all of my, fake, friends found out I wasn't rich anymore, they all turned on me and treated me like I was nothing. Even my supposed best friend."

'Shit. Did I really just vent to a total stranger...?"

"Wow" she managed to say. "Listen Ally, I Know we just met, but believe me, I don't care if you're rich or not, to be honest, most of Marino High doesn't either. Well, except Kira Starr. HER dad owns Starr Records, so pretty self explanatory.."

I lightly smiled. "Thanks Trish, that really calmed me down. I feel like now I can be myself here."

"No problem" she said reading my schedule. "Omg! We have pretty much every class together, except gym."

"Really!? That's great! BUT I wish we had gym, because I'm terrible at sports..."

We both laughed, and went on to second period.

* * *

><p>It was now fifth period, gym. Ughhh I wish Trish was here, because I'm literally loning it on the bleachers waiting for the teacher, while everyone else chit chats and stares at me..<p>

"Alright!" Finally the teacher yelled. "Today is gonna be just a friendly game of dodgeball. Kira and Dez. Your captain's. Pick your team. Kira goes first"

"Haylee"

Then Dez went.

"Austin"

And so on...oh, and guess ho got picked last? That's right. ME. Actually, I didn't even get picked, I was basically the crumb they threw in the empty trashcan, meaning team Dez.

"


	3. adapting pt 2

Chapter 2/3

(AN hey, so i know it seems like chapter 2 wasnt finished, and thats correct. My computer kept freezing and wouldnt let me type anymore, so i figured id post waat i had, and then continue it. so sorry about the confusion, but this IS still "adapting" carry on c:)

"so, youre Allyson right?"

"umm...yeaahhhh..." i said looking at the dark skinned girl who just asked me this.

"well" she said snickering. "i overheard you and Trish in first period this morning, and just so you know, i do care if youre rich or not alright? Because i dont have time for a pathetic loser like you."

"excuse me? But who the hell do you think you are to be talking to me like that when you have no idea who i am!?" i yelled.

"oh believe me" she said glaring. "i know EVERYTHING about you Ally Marie Dawson. I know that you USED to be rich, i know that your parents lost their company in New York, and that everyone turned on you once they found out. Even my cousin and your best friend huh?"

my eyes went wide. "wait cousin?"

she laughed. "yeah, does Kayla Benson ring a bell?"

"shes your cousin!?" i screamed, making the whole gym turn around and look at us. Then a thought ocurred to me. "wait, why do you even care? and why would Kayla tell you anything about my parents."

"oh Ally" she began. "you dont get it do you!? Let me start from the beginning. Kira Starr...wait you dont remember me do you?"

i gave her a blank expression. I really have no idea what the hell shes talking about.

"Ok. Back in eighth grade, Lady Lola's Middle school in New York? I went there. So did you, and so did Kayla. Me and Kayla used to be so close, until you came along and ruined everything. So you know what i did when i found out i was moving? I made a plan. And Kayla was more than happy to help, since she felt guilty for ditching me. So, when I moved, Kayla became best friends with you and Raini, who did everything together. And from then until now, Kayla has told me everything about you. I hate you Ally Dawson. I always have, and I always will."

I stood there completely dumbfounded as Kira Starr, my now enemy, just told me that practically all of high school,one of my best friends betrayed me.

* * *

><p>Yay. I'M SO EXCITED. 6th period is definitely going to be my favorite class of the day. MUSIC. ahh, yes, the one thing that's always there for me no matter what. NOW, if I could just find a decent seat...<p>

"Allyson, why don't you take the empty seat in the back of the room for now." My teacher Mr. Brewer spoke.

I looked around, until I saw what he was talking about. It was a bit lonely back there if you ask me...but at least I wouldn't be completely alone. I could tell someone was sitting in the chair beside me sleeping. I think it was a guy? Yupp. My suspicions were confirmed when he sat up. He had incredibly gorgeous brown eyes, bleached blonde hair that fit his face perfectly. And his body was just perfect. I could see his toned abs and arms through his thin shirt. Mann, I must be drooling by now.

"Who are you?" The guy said in the most sexiest sleepy voice ever.

I quickly blushed and answered. "Oh, umm sorry, I'm new, and the teacher told me to sit back here...I didn't mean to wake you"

He smiled. Which obviously, made me blush even more.

"Ehh, it's alright. But since you just woke me up from my nice nap, why don't you introduce yourself. We can't hear the teacher from back here anyway." He smirked.

"Uhh sure. Ok. I'm Ally." I said.

"Austin."

"So, what things you into?" He asked.

Hmm, I don't even think I know the answer to that.

"Oh, yanno. Just...stuff." I said trying to act cool, which wasn't working at all.

"Ally, I don't bite, just tell me later then. I'll see you around" he said playfully before dozing off again.

Damn, was he perfect.

* * *

><p>After school ended, I was exhausted. Not only did I meet an extremely gorgeous guy, but, I also found out my high school experience back home, was a scam...<p>

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled walking through the door. "Why are you guys dressed up?"

They smiled. "Well, our next door neighbors invited us over for dinner tonight, so we thought we'd make a good impression."

"Oh" I said. "Sounds fun, but if we're going for dinner...I ask again. WHY are you dressed up already? It's only 3:30"

"Oh Ally, you know me" my mom spoke. "I'm barely getting started."

She's right, I do know her...Mom always takes a good three hours or more to get ready.

-x-

It was now 6:45, and my family and I walked over to the neighbors house and knocked. Within a minute, the door was opened by a perky blonde woman.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Mimi! It's very nice to meet you all, come on inside. MY husband Mike is waiting in the dining room, and my son should be down in a few." (A/N shhhh I'm pretty sure you guys see where I'm going with this xD)

We all nodded and followed her inside.

Dinner started off pretty well, until my dad just had to bring up the subject of dating.

"So Mike, your wife says you two have a son?"

"Yeah" Mike replied. "He's a senior at Marino High"

"Oh, really? Cause my daughter Ally just started there today. She's also a senior."

Mike smiled at me, and then went back to talking to my parents. Mimi soon joining him.

"So, Penny, I'm pretty sure Lester has to keep an eye on Ally over here right? I mean, with how beautiful she is, I bet you have to keep the guys away huh?" She asked my mom.

Oh God. I'M 17, 18 in six months. I seriously don't need a lecture about dating.

"Actually," my mom said, " Ally has a boyfriend back in New York. Cody. He's nice and all, but I'm just glad she's happy." Mimi smiled before I cut in.

"Umm about that, mom...dad...Cody dumped me the day of Kayla's party..."

I waited for reactions of 'oh I'm so sorry' and 'are you alright?' But no. THERE reaction was totally unexpected.

"THANK GOD" my dad said laughing. "Your mother and I never liked him anyway"

I smiled. "Oh, well...I realized that I didn't need him anyway."

We all hugged as Mimi and Mike watched.

Our hug was broken, when all of a sudden Mimi gets up and yells up the stairs. "SON! It's been twenty minutes! Our guests are already here, get down here now!"

"Alright I'm coming!" A voice yelled back.

Hmm, a familiar voice in fact. Where have I heard it before...?

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts, when the boy came into the room.

"Sorry guys, I was- Ally..?"

"Austin?"

"Oh, you two know each other already?" Both our mom's said giggling. Ugh. Parents.

"Yeah, we have gym and Music together." Austin said. Oh right, completely forgot about gym..

"Oh, well, just sit next to Ally then." Mike said.

-xxx-

"So" Austin began after plopping down on the seat next to me. "You're the new neighbor? Small world "

I couldn't help but smile. But it soon faded, when I realized the adults were getting up.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Oh, were just going to a casino downtown." They all said.

"And Ally, you can just go home if you want. Love you!" My dad said before taking off with the rest.

Unbelievable. They just left me here.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked Austin.

"Wait, your leaving?" He asked confused. "Why don't you just stay here? We can watch movies and get to know each other or something."

Weird...

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Ally. You're here already aren't you? And what 're you gonna do at home by yourself? Watch tv right?"

I nodded. KNOWING he was right.

"That's what I thought" he said smiling. "If you stay, at least you'll have some company."

I couldn't help but give in. Ugh, probably those stupid brown eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What movies do you have?" I asked Austin as he came out with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"Anything you can think of. You know what? Why don't you pick." He said.

Ha. He's going to regret saying that.

I came back with 'Romeo and Juliet' expecting him to facepalm or groan at my choice of movie, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"Romeo and Juliet? That's my favorite movie!" He said excitedly.

We put the DVD in the player and hit play.

-xxx-

2 hours had gone by since our parents had left. The movie was almost over, but we hadn't really paid attention to it, because we were to busy talking.

"You seriously like singing?" I asked Austin."then why we're you asleep in Music today?"

"I was pretty exhausted from that dodgeball game in gym, plus, the teacher hates me."

"Why would he hate you? You are like the sweetest guy ever" I said blushing, after hearing those words come out of my mouth.

"Thanks" he said smirking. "But he hates me because he hated my brother, he was always a trouble maker and got detention all the time. He was an awesome dude though."

"..was?" I asked sympathetically.

He looked down. "Yeah, he died about three years ago from alcohol poisoning. He would've been 23 and alive, if he hadn't gotten so drunk at that frat party that night."

"I'm so sorry Austin. But I'm not gonna lie, and say I know what you're going through, because I don't. But, if you need anyone, I'll be here." I said smiling

He smiled back, scooting closer to me on the couch."thanks Ally. I really appreciate it."

We talked for a few hours after that, realizing we both have so much in common, that you'd think we're related. He's pretty amazing if you asked me.

-x-

I guess we fell asleep, because I woke up the next morning wrapped in someone's muscular arms, with a blanket over us.

I spent the night? And how did Austin and I end up like this?

My questions were answered when I received a text from my mom.

_Hey honey, your father an I are sorry we got home so late, we were just having a great time with the Moon's. Oh, an we would've woken you up, but Mimi and I couldn't after we saw you and Austin all cuddled up together on the couch. You guys looked adorable! We all agreed to just let you stay the night, and allow the two of you miss school today. Love you honey! And come home soon! We need to finish unpacking!_

By now, I'm pretty sure our parents have the wrong idea about us. Austin and I are just friends...right? Yeah, I couldn't possibly be crushing on him.

I slowly managed to get out of Austin's grip without waking him up. I left a small note that said: 'Austin, sorry for leaving, but I had to get home and finish unpacking. I had fun last night though. Bye! -xoxo Ally'

I set the note on the coffee table in front of him, opened the door, and headed to my house.

Austin Moon. That's the only subject on my mind right now, and for some strange reason, I don't know why...

* * *

><p><strong>so guys, here ya go! Remember what I said, this was still part of 'adapting' since my computer was being a douche and didn't let me type. But anyway, I hope you like it so far, and I would appreciate if you left a review c: this is my first story on here, and not Wattpad. (I wanted try this site out c:) love you! :))<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Romeo and Juliet.**


	4. things happen for a reason

Chapter 4

"mom dad! im home!" i yelled walking through my front door.

My parents came down quickly.

"Hey hun! sleep well?" my mom said giggling.

ok. i was right. They definitely have the wrong idea.

"guys," i said looking at my parents."Austin and I are just friends. we barely met each other yesterday. we passed out on the couch, is it really that big of a deal!?"

"i guess not" my dad said.

Finally, he understands. "thank you!" i said, and then went upstairs to finish my room.

* * *

><p>three hours, but i finally finished my room. It looks absolutely perfect to me. My walls are blue with music notes everywhere, as i mentioned earlier, but now theres curtains on the windows, a full size bed between the two walls, a white fluffy rug that compliments the wodden floor, a desk in the corner with my laptap, two dressers on each wall, and a flat screen tv. Not to mention my enormous walk in closet.<p>

i was sitting on bed, bored out of my mind...when i got a text.

To: Allybear

From: unknown

hey! hows it going?

Unknown? weird...

To: unknown

From: Allybear

uhh good. whos this...?

To: Allybear

From: unknown

oh, sorry Ally. Its Austin, my mom gave me your number. something about, being neighborly and seeing how your unpacking is coming.

I smiled to myself.

'You liikkkeeeee him!'

Ugh. What are you talking about!? You don't know anything

'Ally, I'm your conscience. I know everything'

Fine. But I DO NOT like Austin!

'Sure you don't. Keep telling yourself that k?'

Ugh just shut up!

Finally, that stupid voice is gone. Now I can text Austin back.

To: Austinrocks

From: Allybear

Ohhh ok. I thought you were some rapist or something lol. But thanks for checking up. All finished unpacking c:

To: Allybear

From: Austinrocks

Awesome. Wait, not the rapist part...the unpacking part haha. Anyway, since you're done, you wanna go to the carnival later with me? I can show you around If you want to.

To: Austinrocks

From: Allybear

Sure, that would be great. Oh, umm can I maybe bring my friend Trish too? She seems really nice, and I kind of wanted to hang with her.

To: Allybear

From: Austinrocks

Yeah, that's fine, I'll bring my buddy Dez too. He can drive, since my cars in the shop. How about you and Trish walk to my house around six and Dez and I will be there waiting. Is it a plan?

To: Austinrocks

From: Allybear

Yeah. I'll see you later c;

'Mmmmmmhmmmm. Don't like him my ass...winky face? Really?'

Ugh. Would you go away!

To: Allybear

From: Austinrocks

Bye c;

* * *

><p>It was now 4, so I decided I would ask my parents and then call Trish. Fyi, she gave me her number at lunch yesterday.<p>

"Uhh guys" I asked my parents. "Can I go to the carnival tonight? It is Friday."

"With who?" They asked.

I hesitantly answered. "..Austin"

They smirked and started whispering to each other.

This is getting irritating.

"Guys! I've said it a hundred times already. We're just friends! Besides, it's not a date. My friend Trish and his friend Dez are coming. So...can I go? Its at six."

"Alright, fine. But be back by 11:30" my dad answered.

"Thank you guys" I said giving them each a hug and then running upstairs to call Trish.

* * *

><p>I plopped down on my bed and called her.<p>

-Ally/**Trish-**

Hey Trish?

**Oh hi Ally. Everything okay?**

Yeah I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the carnival with me and Austin tonight-

**wait. Austin as in Austin Moon? The one who sleeps in class all the time? Blonde hair, Brown eyes?**

Yeah...? He's my neighbor, and his family had mine over for dinner last night. We're all pretty good friends as of now.

**Oh...giiirrrrllll. Umm anyway, I would love to, but you sure I won't be third wheeling?**

Oh no. It's fine, he's bringing his friend Dez too, so you wont be alone.

**ok, umm where do I meet you?**

My house at six. 8876 Winter Ave. See you in a bit?

**yupp. See you then!**

**-**end of call-

-xxx-

"See you later guys!" Trish and I yelled walking over to Austin's house.

"Bye! And it was nice to meet you Trish!" They yelled back.

We walked up to his door, where he. and the red head from gym were waiting on the porch.

"Sup guys" Austin said smiling and then turning to Trish. "Oh so you're the Trish she was talking about. I knew you sounded familiar. We have Music together with Ally right?"

"Yupp" she replied.

We all laughed and headed to Dez's red sports car. Trish and I sat in the back, and Dez. and Austin were up in front. We arrived at the carnival nearly ten minutes later.

This place was amazing! Rides and games and food booths everywhere! Very different from the boring carnivals back in NY.

It didn't take long for the guys to run off to the biggest ride in the park.

So for now, it was just Trish and I walking and enjoying the view.

"So" Trish said breaking the silence. "What's going on with you and Austin?"

"You're just like my parents" I laughed. "Were just friends. Jeez, you spend the night at a guy's house, and suddenly, you're married or something!"

"Woah woah woah. You slept with him!?"

Damn it. Why did I say that!?

"No, we were watching a movie, and crashed on the couch together. Our parents saw us, and now they think we're a thing."

"Alright. But remember, 'things happen for a reason' Who knows? Maybe it's fates way of saying you'll end up together one day." She said smirking.

Thank God I didn't have to reply, because just in time, the guys found us.

" Hey guys, that ride was Awesome!" Austin screamed before noticing my nervous body language. "Wait, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah!" Trish and I said at the same time. "Let's go on the Farris wheel!"

We agreed, and got in line.

The carts were pretty small, so it was Trish and Dez in one, and Austin and I in the other. Ironically, our carts were about three apart...

The rest of the night was pretty fun, until about 10. We were walking through the funny mirrors, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey babe! Miss me?"

My eyes went wide.

"C-Cody...?"

* * *

><p><strong>oooohh the first cliffhanger of the story cx Anyway, I'm getting into Tory, so I'm pretty sure I'll be updating every few days. AND if I don't get the chance, I'll let you guys know. So any who, why do you think Cody came back? How will a certain blonde react? Leave a review c: I'll update soon! Love you guys! :))<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**


	5. realizing

Chapter 5

"C-Cody?"

"Duh" he said before kissing me, causing me to quickly pull back.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my three friends eyeing him. ESPECIALLY Austin.

"What? I can't kiss my hot girlfriend!?" Cody smirked.

"Cody!" I began. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You dumped me because you found out I wasn't rich anymore remember!? Wait. Why are you even here? How did you find me?"

"Your mom told me where you where. Obviously she loves me."

Pfft in your fucking dreams

"And I'm here, because I want you. I was drunk that night when I said i was dumping you! So why don't we ditch these losers and do what we used to?"

Oh he did not just go there

"Listen. Cody, these losers? Are most certainly NOT losers. In fact, they're real friends. Unlike you and Raini. Even though I've only known them for like two days, I've realized that I'm closer to them, than I'll ever be to you or anyone back home. So do yourself a favor, and leave me the hell alone."

"This isn't over." Was the last thing he could say.

"Sorry guys" I said turning to my friends.

They smiled. "It's fine, that guy was a douche anyway."

Trish and Dez walked ahead, leaving Austin and I a few feet behind, when suddenly he kisses my cheek.

I stand there and stare at him dumbfounded. "Wh-what was that for?"

He lightly chuckles. "Ally don't listen to him. You're not hot. I mean, you are, but you're more than that. Much more. You're beautiful."

He caught up to Trish and Dez, leaving me with butterflies in my stomach.

Oh man, what does this mean?

* * *

><p>Since we were all pretty tired, we decided to head back early. Dez dropping us off at around eleven.<p>

"Bye!" We said as Dez left.

Austin then walked to his house, winking at me, and Trish and I walked to mine. We walked through the front door to see my parents sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey hun! How was the carnival?" My dad asked.

I smile. "Good." I say, not wanting to say anything about my run in with Cody. "Can Trish stay the night?"

They both smiled and nodded at me, as Trish and I made way to my room.

"Woah" was all she said when we entered. "Nice room!"

I smiled and said thanks. I was about suggest a movie, when she cut me off.

"Ok, spill it Allyson." She said now sitting on my bed.

I walked over to her and sat as well. "What are you talking about?"

She stared at me. "Please, don't play dumb Ally. You know good and well what I'm talking about."

"I really don't..."

"Ugh. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND AUSTIN!?"

Mmmmmm. Oh. That.

"Whaaaattt" I said nervously. "There's nothing going on, were just friends ok? Jeez you sound like my mother."

She flipped her hair. "Your mom is very nice" she said laughing, then getting serious again. "But seriously, you're lying. I seen the way you look at him. You hate the idea of being just friends, even though you just met. Hey, it's probably love at first sight!"

Umm no. I don't follow that lovey dovey mumbo jumbo shit. Do I?

"Trish, I only want to be friends with him ok?"

She sighed. "Wait. I have an idea."

I had a worried expression on my face, and she could tell.

"Don't worry" she said. "Let's try something. Why don't you tell me everything you know about him, how you felt when you talked for the first time, all the feelings, events that have happened up until tonight."

"Fine, but I don't see how this proves anything, except the fact that you're wrong."

She smiled.

"Ok, let's see...the first time I met him was in music I think, I was late, so the teacher told me to sit in the back where Austin was. He was sleeping, and I found it absolutely adorable-"

She made kissy faces, but I shrugged it off and continued.

"-then, I felt kinda bad because I accidentally woke him up. I expected him to be mad about it, but he just playfully laughed and joked about it. Then later that night, my parents said we were having dinner at the neighbors. When I got there I was surprised the family living there, was Austin's. We talked for a bit after our parents left to a casino. We eventually crashed, and I ended up sleeping over, with him on the couch...and I honestly didn't mind."

Trish was full on grinning at this point, and surprisingly so was I.

"Next, I'd say he asked me to the carnival and we all had fun. Then Cody showed up and left. But when you and Dez walked ahead, Austin...kissed my cheek, and told me not to listen to him, and said I wasn't just hot, I was beautiful."

By now , Trish was squealing and jumping up and down. "ALLY HE KISSED YOU!"

"Ahh Trish my parents are gonna hear you! And it wasn't a real kiss, it was on the cheek."

"I know" she said smiling. "But that means, the next time, he's going to go for your lips!"

I absorbed her words quickly and thought about it.

Hmm...was Trish right? Did i want to be more than friends after such a short period of time? Will Austin try to kiss me for real? Oh no, I've never had a kiss before. I've kissed guys before, but they haven't been anything to remember. Would Austin change that?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Trish snoring. I looked at the clock, 2:55 am. Did I really think that long? I tried to fall asleep, but one question wouldn't leave my mind. Do I like Austin Moon?

* * *

><p>The next few days have been pretty confusing for me. I've been spending an awful lot of Time hanging out with Austin alone, trying to sort out my feelings. But I'm pretty sure people are getting suspicious.<p>

"Ally!" Austin shouts. "What flavor do you want?"

"Fruity mint swirl!" I shout back.

We were at the ice cream shop in the mall, and I figured I'd had enough brain damage for now. There was no denying it. Clearly, I had feelings for Austin Moon, but does he feel the same?

He walks over to our table, holding two cones in each hand. Fruity mint swirl for me, and cookie dough for him.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah Als?"

Oh God, even the way he says my name makes me melt.I was just going to blurt it out, but what if I ruined our friendship? Maybe I should just drop suttle hints and see if he catches on.

"Umm" I began. "I need some advice"

"Shoot" he says smiling.

"Ok, well...I have this friend, and she's crushing on a guy who she's becoming good friends with. She really wants to tell him, but is scared that he doesn't like her back. And if she tells Him, will it ruin their friendship?"

He smiles weirdly at me. "Als, I think this FRIEND of yours, should just tell the guy. If he's a good guy, he won't care if she likes him. Besides, I'm pretty sure he likes her back." He says winking.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, I'll tell her later." I said, shoving a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth.

When we're done, Austin and I walk over to the pond. Which is weird, because usually we'd continue walking. Because it's so quiet back here.

He pulls me over to a bench, and grabs my hand.

"Ally" he says looking into my eyes. "Back there, What you said about your friend. I know friend is you, and the guy is me. "

I blushed and looked down. I ruined our friendship didn't I...

"Don't worry Als. I like you too."

Wait. Rewind. He likes me? Omg. I'm about to say something, when he does the unexpected.

He puts his hand under my chin, causing me to look up at him. He stares at my lips, and begins to lean in. I do the same. I can feel his hot breath on my face, and suddenly,his lips are now on mine, moving in perfect synch. We kiss for what feels like hours, when in reality, it's only been a couple seconds. We pull way, leaning our foreheads on each other.

"Wow" we say at the same time. He chuckled and pecked my lips once again.

Right here, right now, is when I feel something. Something I've never felt before. It's , passion. It may not be love yet, but from this point on, I don't want to be friends with Austin Moon. No. I want more. I NEED more. It just took a little time for me to realize it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 done. Bam! Lol yeah, so...don't think that's the last of Cody, and omg. They kissed! #Auslly forever c: please leave a review if you'd like cx<strong>

**Oh and by the way, I'd really appreciate if you check out my other Auslly story "we saved each other" it's a totally different concept, but I came up with the idea, and I just had to post it and see what you guys think. So when you get the chance, please go read the first chapter c: Thanks! And love you guys! :))**

**P.S I really need to know if you guys prefer shorter chapters and faster updates? Or longer chapters and slower updates? Please comment in your reviews c:**


	6. reunions

Chapter 6

"Ally?" Austin says looking at me. "What does this mean? For us?"

I smile at him, and shake my head. "Austin, it's pretty obvious we both want to be more than friends, but I think for now, we should keep us a secret. Because I'd hate to ruin things between our parents if they disapprove..."

_'really Ally? Your parents talk about how cute you guys are all the time, and you think they would disapprove?'_

Oh shut it! I think to the voice in my head.

Austin just smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I doubt they'd stop us from dating. Anyway, how are we going to do this? I mean, I don't know how I'm going to be able to stop myself from kissing you and holding your hand in public. You're just to beautiful."

I immediately blush. He really likes me! A lot!

"You'll manage, lover boy"

He quickly smirks and playfully hits my shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault."

"What ever" I say. " don't worry though, we'll spend as much couple time together as possible."

His face brightens. "Wait, so we're officially a couple!"

I find his reaction incredibly adorable. "Yes. But, a secret...couple."

* * *

><p>Ugh. It's been two weeks since Austin and I became a secret couple. But do you know how hard it is to keep our hands and feelings to our selves!? Hard. Especially since all Trish and Dez do when we hang out is kiss and be all mushy.<p>

Oh yeah, I forgot. Trish and Dez have been together now for a week...who would've seen that coming...definitely not me.

-_flashback-_

_"Dez!" Trish shouts from the ice rink. "Come help me tie my shoes!"_

_"Fine. But it would be wonderful if you asked properly next time."_

_Trish smirks. "Right, i was being so rude. Let me try again. Dez! Get over here and tie my shoes now before I pumble you to a pulp dork!"_

_We were ice skating for Trish's birthday, and the whole time, Austin and I couldn't stop laughing at them. We hardly got any skate time because of all the arguing. So we decide to head over to the food court. _

_When we return, I literally drop my corndog, and Austin and I both gasp. There, in front of us, were Trish and Dez kissing._

_I turn to Austin and whisper "looks like we're not the only ones with a secret."_

_-end of flashback-_

Yeah, it took a little while for them to tell the truth, but it's cool now. I mean, it's awkward, but...at least they're happy. Unlike Austin and I.

We've been so busy trying to keep us a secret, that we barely have anytime to BE an US! And the worst part is, it's Friday night, and instead of going out on our first date, we get to have dinner with our parents tonight. Something about big news...

I just hope it's not to hard keeping quiet.

* * *

><p>It's now 7:30, and my family and I are walking over to the Moon's. My mom said it was just a simple dinner, so no need to get all dressed up. I just wear some purple skinny jeans with a white tank, and some wedges.<p>

"Hey Penny!" Mimi says to my mom. "Come on in!"

It sounds weird, but...I've actually grown pretty fond of the Moon's. I feel like I've known the family forever, but it's only been like what, a month?

Once we've all said our hellos, we take a seat at the dining table. Austin, of course, sitting next to me.

Our parents start talking about grown up stuff, which bores Austin and I both, so we start having our own little conversation. I start laughing a little to loud at a joke he said, and we suddenly hear nothing. Our parents have stopped talking, and are now staring at us.

I quickly shut up and look to where their eyes are, and immediately I notice that my hand is resting on the table, and Austin is holding it. Oh noooo..

"So, umm what's going on with you two?" Mimi asks smirking.

I turn to Austin who is giving me a look. Not just any look, but a 'I-think-we-should-tell-them-now' look. I sigh and begin talking.

"Alright, " I say looking at the four adults in front of me. "Austin and I have been secretly dating...But, please don't be mad, we were just scared that you'd di-"

I'm quickly cut off by both mine and Austin's mom.

"Ally! It's ok. We're happy for you!" My mom says.

Mimi just squeals and has a huge smile on her face. "I knew it! I knew you liked her Austin!" She says turning to him, which makes him blush.

"Ok ok" Mike says. "We all have some news of our own."

"What is it?" I ask.

My dad smiles and begins to talk. "Were going on vacation, and the Moon's are coming with us!"

Austin and I get excited.

"Really!? When? How long? Where?" I practically scream.

"Monday. For two weeks...and...NEW YORK!"

Wait. What!?

"Dad, why New York?" I ask now annoyed.

"Well, your mother and I have been missing all the attractions and plus, the Moon's have never been there. So it's a win win situation!"

I sigh, and then put on a fake smile.

I bet my parents are wondering why I'm so jumpy about this...Well, you see, I never told them what happened before we moved here. The only thing they know is that Cody dumped me. I really saw no point in having them feel sorry for me because my so called FRIENDS turned on me.

* * *

><p>It's now Monday morning, and we are already in the plane, scheduled to land in a few hours.<p>

This whole weekend was spent hanging with Dez and Trish. They were sad when Austin and I told them we were leaving, but I'm pretty sure they'll be just fine by themselves. I smile thinking of what an odd couple they are, but soon fall asleep.

"Ally. Ally!" I'm woken up by Austin nudging me. "Come on, we've landed and its time to go." He says.

I groan and get out of my seat following the rest of them to baggage claim.

When we arrive at the hotel, it's pretty big, and unfortunately, super close to my old house and school. Great. This is perfect.

"Alright, we have a suite with four rooms, so Mike and Mimi have one, Austin and Ally, you each jab one, and Lester and I get the other. Agreed?" My mom asks. We all nod and walk inside.

This place is huge! Besides the bedrooms, the suite also has a living room, kitchen, two restrooms, and a screening room. Not to mention there's a pool outside.

Once we all get settled in, My dad suggests that Austin and I go do something, since 'I know this like the back of my hand'.

"Bye guys!" We say as we head to the mall.

"So, " Austin says eating his food. Yeah, were in the food court. "Can I ask why you freaked out when you found out we were coming here?"

I sighed. "It's just, before I left-"

I was cut off, by the sound of a familiar voice...

"ALLY!? Is that you?" She says running up to me.

"Raini."

"How have you been? What's new?" She says.

Oh please, don't try and act like we're still besties. You ditched me! You and Kayla!' Oh, and speaking of the devil...

"Als." Kayla says, walking up behind Raini. "Umm, this is awkward. Want are you doing here? And-" she gets off track once she lays eyes on the blonde boy in the chair next to me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Austin. My boyfriend." I say annoyed.

Raini steps in. "Wait, I thought you were with Cody?"

I chuckle. "Please, Cody dumped me the night of Kayla's party. Just like you two did."

They both look down. "Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dropped you like that. You're still my best friend . You know that!" Raini says.

"No you're not Raini, and neither are you Kayla." I say turning to face her. "I know that our whole friendship was a lie. Kira Starr. Ring a bell? She told me everything!"

Austin looks at me confused, so I mouth "I'll explain later" and he nods.

"So" I continue. "Neither of you were true friends, and let me tell you. I DO have those now. Austin is not only my boyfriend, but he's one of my true best friends. The others being Trish and Dez. So I'd really appreciate if you dropped the act and leave us alone. "

They stand there dumbfounded as I grab Austin's hand and walk away to a different part of the mall. Now even more pissed off than when we got here.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah. Umm I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I didn't have much time to write today, and I wanted to at least post a little something for you guys cx soooo didn't expect her to see RAINI and KAYLA huh? Well, who knows. Maybe that's not the last of them...And omg. Yay! Auslly is no longer a secret! Well, at least to their parents...<strong>

**So did you guys see the new episode tonight? "Austin and Alias"? I loved how cute it was cx /.\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. (Sorry, I've been forgetting disclaimers lately xp)**


	7. first times

Chapter 7

"Austin, I'm sorry about the other day...But I think I can tell you now. If you...forgive me?" I say looking at a sad and angry Austin.

You see, it's been like three days since my 'reunion' with Raini and Kayla. And I bet you're wondering why Austin is mad? Well, it all started after..

_-flashback-_

_I found myself now in the music section of the mall, still pissed off and holding Austin's hand._

_"Ally? What happened? Why did you run, and what does kira have to do with anything?" He asks._

_I just sigh and look down._

_"Ally, I can't help if you don't let me in. You're my girlfriend, and I trust you with anything. I'm YOUR boyfriend. Don't you...trust me?"_

_I can see tears in his eyes. Which is weird, because I've never seen thee manly Austin cry._

_"It's-it's not that I don't trust you...I just don't want to talk about it." I say._

_"Allyson Marie Dawson. Why can't you let me help you? I want to help ok!?" He says almost as if he's about to give up._

_"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING HELP!" I say, and instantly regret it. Those tears I saw just a moment ago, fall. Not like a pouring cry, but one you could tell hurt._

_"Fine" is all he could say before he left._

* * *

><p><em>Home, well...the vacation home, was depressing. But somehow, Austin and I managed to keep our distance without our parents noticing.<em>

_I can't do this anymore! I need Austin. I need to hear his laugh, see his smile, taste his lips...so I decide it's time to apologize._

_I knock on his door, and open it. Walking inside._

_-end of flashback-_

THAT all leads to now. This exact moment in time.

"Ally" Austin says. "I was never mad at you, I'm just hurt and angry that you don't feel comfortable telling me."

"But, that's it Austin. I do trust you. With my life. I know it's so soon, but I may be umm...never mind. But, I'm sorry. I overreacted, and now, I want to tell you everything." I say, totally meaning it.

He doesn't reply, instead, he pulls me close. Crashing his lips to mine, I feel so many sparks. It's like fourth of July right now! I really missed this. We pull away breathlessly and he looks into my eyes.

We sit on the edge of the bed as I prepare myself to open up to the boy I'm possibly in love with...

"Ok, so...I've only told Trish this, and I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it was just to hard for me...so, the real reason my family and I moved to Miami x is because we're broke. Well, I don't think we are now, but we were when I first met you. Anyway, a week before we left, I had been at a party with Trish and Kayla. Those girls you saw at the mall.

From the beginning, it was weird. Usually, all my so called FRIENDS would hug and greet me. But instead they ignored me. So, then I saw my boyfriend Cody-"

Austin gave me a playful glare an I giggled.

"I saw my EX boyfriend...and then all of a sudden, he just dumps me like that. And if that's not bad enough, Kayla had the audacity to tell the entire party about my parents losing the company. She said I wasn't good enough for them anymore, even Raini. I thought she was my best friend, by she turned out to be a backstabbing bitch like the rest of them. Trish, is honestly my real best friend."

Austin smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Ally, you know, honestly. THEY'RE not good enough for YOU. They really ditched you because your parents ran into money trouble? It happens. And as for that Ex of yours, I'd like to thank him personally."

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

He smiled.

"To thank him for being an idiot and letting you go. If he hadn't been so stupid and dumped you, I'd never get to experience holding you in my arms, your lips on mine. Just staring at you gives me butterflies."

I blush and smile. He's just perfect. How'd I ever get so lucky?

"So.." Austin trailed off. "I hate to ruin our moment, but...what does kira have to do with this?"

"That's funny actually. My first day at school, dodgeball, gym...face to face with her. Yeah, pretty self explanatory...I found out that She and Kayla were cousins and that Kayla was basically only my friend because she was a direct pipeline of Ally gossip to kira. And this is all because I supposedly stole their closeness in Elementary school."

"Wow" he said.

"Yeah, crazy huh? I can't believe I didn't remember Kira used to live in New York.."

"Totally. I can't believe I even dated her."

"Her?" I ask.

"Yeah. KIRA. I broke up with her like three months before I met you."

I was now getting jealous. Very, jealous. And Austin could tell.

"Chill Ally, no need to get jealous, because you're the only one I love." He says, before blushing. I guess that word surprised him to..

"Austin, did you just say you love me?" I ask, trying not to fan girl.

"Ppsshhhh no...whhaaattt" he says, failing miserably at trying to stay cool.

"It's ok." I smile. "Because I think I love you too."

We kiss for a minute or two until we need air. Man, I could kiss him all the time..

Then, we hear a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything" says Mimi.<p>

"Not at all" Austin says.

"Well, in that case. Ally, your parents are waiting downstairs with a surprise.!" She squeals.

Ugh. I hate surprises.

I walk down stairs, with Austin. Hand in hand.

"So what's my surprise?" I ask my mom in the kitchen.

She smiles evily. "Why don't you go in the living room and find out."

I nervously walk into the living room, Austin trailing behind me. When all of a sudden, I see some familiar faces.

I turn to Austin who is as equally shocked as I am.

"Raini? Kayla? Cody? What the hell are you doing here!?"

Both mine and Austin's parents now come in and smile.

"We thought you'd like to see some old FRIENDS hun" my dad says.

"Friends? FRIENDS!? THESE PEOPLE are not my friends. They backstabbed me and told me I wasn't good enough because you two lost your jobs. I don't want them here. Especially Cody!" I yell, shocking everyone in the room.

I've never told my parents about what happened until now, so they were pretty much just punched in the face with info.

"Ally. Calm down" Austin whispers in my ear as his grip on my hand tightens.

"We should give you all some time to chat..." the adults say before walking out awkwardly.

So now it's just me, Austin, Cody, Raini, and Kayla.

"Ally please. You know we're not friends anymore, so I can drop the bff act. Yeah, it's true. Kayla and I only pretended to be friends with you. you were fucking rich! Of course everyone wanted to be friends with you. And that's why Cody wanted you!" Raini shouts.

Ok, that hurt a lot less than I expected...maybe it's because. Oh...I don't know...I really couldn't give less of a shit about their opinions anymore!

"So. We just came to tell you that were officially done with you." Kayla says before handing Austin a piece of paper with her number.

"Call me." She says in a seductive whisper.

"Actually, no. I have a beautiful and perfect girlfriend who I love, and is real. So I don't need a fake bimbos number." Austin says smirking.

Kayla looks at me and huffs.

"Come on guys." She says to Raini and Cody, who stood silent the whole time.

"And whatever, you can be happy with poor girl over here" she says to Austin. "You're not that cute anyway."

Then, the trio walk out of my temporary house. I laugh as I hear comments from both Raini and Kayla.

_"actually, he's more than cute Kayla, he's HOT"_

_" It's sad because that is SO true."_

"I know I know thanks. But I'm taken!" Austin shouts back. I literally die of laughter picturing their faces after finding out we heard them

* * *

><p>"So" my parents say during dinner. "Why didn't you just tell us about them backstabbing you?"<p>

"Don't take it personal. She just told me a few hours ago." Austin cuts in, making us all laugh.

"Any way," I begin. "I just didn't want to worry you."

They smile and we all happily get back to our meal.

When dinner is over, we all scatter our separate ways. Meaning our parents head out to the casino, leaving Austin and I at home.

"Ally" he says. "You know, I meant every word I said back there with your Ex Friends. You're Perfect to me in every single way. And I love you."

I can't even respond. I just roughly crash my lips on to his, and soon, it becomes a heated make out.

(A/N warning! Mild sex scene ahead!)

He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I happily accept. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to his bedroom.

Once we arrive, he closes the door and locks it. Then, a second later he gently lays me on his bed. He moves his mouth from my lips to my jawline, and then eventually, my neck. I moan into his head, and feel his lips forming a smirk. Ugh. I can't take this.

I practically rip his shirt off and run my hands down his chest. Feeling every single muscle and ab I could touch. He then suddenly stops.

"Ally, are you sure you want to do this? We're both virgins..."

Wow. I'm shocked. He's still virgin?

"Yes Austin. If I'm going to lose it, why not with the guy I love?"

He sweetly smiles at me, and then begins taking my top off. We kiss and strip, until we're both naked and I'm going down on him.

"Shit Ally." He says through moans.

I've never done this before, but from the way he's moaning my name and closing his eyes, I know I'm doing something right.

He then gets off, and pulls me up for a sweet kiss. "That. Was . Amazing." He says. "But It's your turn."

I feel my body twitch with pleasure as his tongue swirls inside me. Hitting every single nerve down there. "Austin- I- oh God-" he smiles up at me, with a look of lust in his eyes. Then continues. It's not long before I climax, and he's already hard again...

He walks I've to his dresser and slips on a condom. Just for safety.

We make out for a while, and soon he is lined up with my entrance.

"Ally, are you sure?" He asks.

"Definitely."

As soon as he starts to enter, it's massive pain. Since he's so...big...and I've never done this before. But once he's fully in me, the pain is replaced with unimaginable pleasure.

We both finish, and then just lay there, after cleaning our selves up of course, and cuddle. And soon, we're sound asleep.

My first time. My V-card

Lost to the boy I love. Austin Monica Moon. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, I enjoyed this chapter cx and no. Not because of the sex scene. I just thought it would be the glue to their relationship if they lost it to each other. Honestly, it's so cute! And hmmmm I wonder when or if their parents Get back...anyway, please leave a review telling me what you think. And if the scene made anyone uncomfortable, I apologize. But I did try and make it not so graphic, since I wasn't sure if you guys were cool with it. Just let me know, in case any future fun happens with the two love birds *wink wink* jk lol comment cx love you guys! :)) <strong>


	8. author's note

**hey guys, sorry if u thought this was a chapter, but I've been busy with finals lately, so yeah. But anyway, let me know if u guys want more of this story in a review, and I'll update soon tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you!**


End file.
